1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuses and more particularly pertains to a new fuse adapter for allowing communication between a cylindrical-type fuse outlet and a planar-type fuse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, fuses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fuses include U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,485; U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,600; U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,631; U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,195; U.S. Pat. Des. 356,998; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,428.
In these respects, the fuse adapter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing communication between a cylindrical-type fuse outlet and a planar-type fuse.